Our Family Portrait
by thelittlemarieantoinette
Summary: Instead of turning into a 12 year old, Sky remains as a baby and ages naturally. However, when your adoptive mother is Sarah Jane Smith there's never a dull moment in your life; even more so when a certain Time Lord may arrive at any moment.
1. Chapter I

Chapter One

Family. That's the one thing Sarah Jane had never truly had in her life, even after years of traveling through space and time, meeting some of the most astonishing and perplexing creatures whom had taught her about the secrets of the universe, as well the blood-curdling creatures that would petrify even the strongest of men; both human and Time Lord. Even through all of this, Sarah Jane had never once had a true family. A dysfunctional family was the nearest thing she had ever had to the compassionate, affectionate and tender family units she had read about during her entire childhood through the various novels in her Aunt Lavina's substantial library. Luke entering her life, as suddenly as he had, gave her the slight sense of that family unit that she had missed out on.

Now, all she wanted was a family member to turn too.

Bouncing the babbling baby in her arms, Sarah Jane had never felt so helpless. Who would ever leave a child on her doorstep? Her of all people; who's only experience with children was an boy born at the age of 13 with a brain like a super computer, and even before that she had only cared for her Aunt Lavina's ward, Brendan, who had only been a few years older than Luke when she was looking after him. The once time-traveller couldn't even remember the last time she had held a baby, or a child under 10 for that matter. Now, she was desperately trying to calm down a child who's very cries could blow every illuminated lightbulb and any circuit that fell within the reach of her almighty cries.

Deciding that enough of her lightbulbs had been blown, Sarah Jane cautiously rouse from her tan toned sofa and make her way towards the attic. "Mr. Smith. I need you" She announced in a hushed voice, hoping to keep the infant in her arms occupied by allowing her to gently twist and pull the ring finger of her left hand. However, Sarah Jane wasn't met with the usual trumpets, fanfares and smoke; instead she was greeted with nothing at all. "Typical" With a heavy sigh, she allowed her eyes to drop down onto the baby; an alien baby at that. Throughout her adulthood, she had on several occasions remarked on how babies looked..rubbery. This baby however, wasn't overly bad, if you could get over her ability to blow things up whenever she felt like crying her delicate eyes out.

Rummaging around in the deep pocket of her ivory white night gown, Sarah Jane managed to pull her phone out. It was perhaps the only electrical thing that hadn't been blown up yet. Struggling to shift the baby into her right arm, silently praying that she wouldn't let out another series of cries and bring down the entire house. Allowing her gaze to remain on the infant for a few seconds longer, simply to ensure that she was still content, Sarah Jane tried her best to operate her phone one handed, texting Rani to ask her to come and quickly [after all, she wouldn't put it past Rani to know more about babies than herself, which wouldn't be hard], she quickly started composing a similar message to Clyde. However, turning up her nose, Sarah Jane came to the conclusion that perhaps she could get Clyde to pick up some nappies on his way, it seemed the baby would be in need of them.

It seemed the noise of the phone was enough to upset the fussy child. Swaying from side to side, Sarah Jane tried to mimic the motions she had seen various mother's use to comfort their children. It seemed luck was on her side as the infant's cries began to steadily become quieter and quieter until they were nothing but a gentle sniffles. Thank God for small mercies. Turning around to face the array of alien artifacts and a small section of the various novels she had collected over her years as a journalist, she tried her best to find something that might distract the child, at least long enough for her to be able to change out of her night clothes before the others arrived. However, every time she moved to place the baby down into her car seat in the center of the room, the girl would drop her bottom lip and start to tremble, a flood of tears about to arise when separated from Sarah Jane.

The sound of footsteps heading up the staircases two at a time were music to Sarah Jane's throbbing ears. There was only so much crying that the woman could physically take. Returning to her swaying motion, Sarah Jane just prayed that neither Clyde nor Rani would set the baby off on another crying fit; she doubted her head nor her electricity could take it. Moving to slip her finger into the baby's small and soft hand, allowing the child to wrap her gentle fingers around it in order to content herself as she heard the door opening behind her following by a worried call of "Sarah Jane! What's..." Keeping the baby against her chest, trying her best to keep up the swaying as it seemed to be the only thing comforting the child, she turned around to face her younger companion. "What's a baby doing in your arms?" Rani inquired, falling into a state of disbelief as she walked towards the elder woman, her eyes fixed on the porcelain child that looked as delicate as a china doll. "Don't make her cry. She cried earlier and every light in the house blew" Sarah Jane informed her, hoping that the infant had finally stopped her crying; for at least a little while until she could talk to Rani. The teenager raised an eyebrow, babies didn't go around blowing things up; the baby couldn't be an alien, could it? "What? In the street more like" She revealed, taking a step forward to examine the baby she was convinced was an alien.

The creaking of the door as it opened to announce the arrival of the third member of their group broke up the conversation between the two women. "I got what you said in the message but I don't know what you need nappies for" Clyde's confused tone filled the attic as he stepped inside, trying his best to shut the door with his feet as he struggled to hold a large packet of nappies under each arm, as well as a two bags filled with 'baby essentials', or basically whatever Sarah Jane thought a baby needed. He had to admit, he had started to worry a little whenever he got that text messages, after all, why would Sarah Jane suddenly find herself with a baby? Now, it seemed he had even more questions than before. Looking down at the bundle in the woman's arms, he almost dropped the plastic shopping bags as he took in the scene. Sarah Jane glanced up at the young man as he stepped inside, praying silently that he wouldn't upset the baby in her arms. Returning her attention back to the infant, she watched as her sea blue eyes began to glimmer a little, as a gentle blush grew on her cheeks and as her pale pink lips turned up in a smile as she moved her hands around in the air.

"Something like that should explain everything...but actually I'm even more confused" Clyde admitted truthfully as he arrived in front of Sarah Jane and the baby, placing the bags down to relieve his tired fingers of the heavy load, his eyes remaining fixed on the petite infant in his mentor's arms. "Well I found her on the doorstep..I was going to call the police but I don't think they'll have much luck finding her parents" Sarah Jane admitted, suddenly feeling the tiredness wash over her in waves as she adjusted the baby in her arms, holding her slightly higher. Rani and Clyde shared an equally confused look, with Rani feeling as though her earlier suspicions were about to be confirmed. "Not on this planet" She revealed as the baby began to fuss once more, demanding her attention. If it hadn't of been an inappropriate time, Rani would have said 'I told you so'. Clyde on the other hand, had to use all his self control not to drop the packets of nappies onto the wooden floor. An alien baby; and there was him thinking he had heard it all.

As though doing a full 180 turn, the momentarily content baby let out an irritated cry as she threw her arms in the air and towards Sarah Jane's face in the hope of grasping her attention. As the cry left the child's pale lips, the reading lamp on the desk blew up, literally in fact, with sparks flying towards the small group. Turning herself to shield the baby from the sparks, Sarah Jane glanced back up as she heard Rani's muffled cry as she jumped and stepped behind Clyde. "It's alright..it's alright" It certainly wasn't alright. Deciding to try her earlier methods, she once more tried to comfort the child, or at least get her to stop crying. "Luke was born a 13 year old boy, teenagers I can handle, but a baby, an alien baby...I need help" She admitted desperately, she didn't know the first thing about looking after a baby. Teenagers were much more simpler to look after; they were almost adults and could do the majority of things themselves, and most of all, they don't cry every two seconds and they are able to tell you what the problem is, without you being left to guess yourself. Looking at the pair with pleading eyes, the brunette took a step forward towards them as Rani took a firm step back, putting her hand out and declaring "Don't look at me" Perhaps Rani was as inexperienced with children as she herself was. Turning to look at Clyde, Sarah Jane could feel herself becoming more desperate by the minute. "Or me; obviously" Clyde responded when he caught Sarah Jane look at him, just when he thought he had gotten off baby duty.

Looking down at the baby who had began giggling happily, looking rather amused with herself, Sarah Jane distanced herself from the conversation for a moment as she allowed herself to think of a way to fix the situation. Seeing how desperate Sarah Jane was becoming, Clyde sighed softly before announcing. "I only know one way to shut up a baby" If she could, Sarah Jane would have hugged him.

It was for this reason that she had rather willingly passed the infant off to Clyde as she headed towards her room to clear her head for a moment, and change into something that wasn't her nightdress and dressing gown. Cautiously walking into the living room, fearing that too much noise could only send the child into another crying fit, Sarah Jane stepped into the room and watched Clyde as he fed the girl a bottle of formula. It was times like this that she was thankful for the young man, and Rani of course. Waiting until the infant was fed, she fetched the car seat from the attic, deciding that the safest place for the baby was somewhere other than her house, where there were countless alien artifacts that she could unceremoniously blow up. Announcing to her two younger friends that they were all going to head out, she placed the baby seat in front of Clyde as she went to fetch the keys to her beloved green Nissan Figaro. Holding the door open for Rani, who was coming behind with the baby seat, she made the mental decision that the park would be their safest bet. She doubted anyone there would know her, and whoever was after the baby was hardly going to attack them in broad daylight in the middle of a public park. "The park is the best bet I think" Sarah Jane announced as she adjusted her leather watch on her wrist as she headed towards the middle of the driveway, where her car set waiting.

However, it seemed her neighbor and Rani's mother had the perfect timing for everything these days. Seeing the woman marching towards them, Sarah Jane threw a glance down at the carrier seat, how on earth was she going to explain this to Gita? _'Oh yes, an alien baby was dropped on my doorstep last night and she has a habit of blowing things up, which is probably why your electricity went out.' _And give the woman a heart attack, she thought not! "There you are Rani!" Gita exclaimed as she walked towards the group, just as Sarah Jane took the car seat from the younger woman, hoping to find a way to make it go unnoticed by their latest guest. Pushing down the cover, she silently prayed the baby wouldn't cry; or the game would be up. However, as typical with Gita, she had seen everything. "Is there something you've not been telling us, Sarah?" Gita inquired as she let out a cheshire cat smile. _'How are you going to explain this one away, old girl?' _Sarah Jane thought, failing to notice the other woman opening the cover of the car seat and looking inside at the baby who seemed rather confused as to why everything had suddenly went dark. "You've started fostering, haven't you, my darling" Gita came to her own conclusion, leaving Sarah to stand speechless, simply nodding her head to answer the woman's question. Gita reached forward, moving to touch the soft skin of the baby's hand. Deciding that it would be better to keep the baby and Gita separated, Sarah Jane moved to shut down the cover a little harder than intended, causing the two teenagers to look at each other in confusion over Sarah Jane's sudden protectiveness. Keeping ahold of the car seat, she listened as Gita spoke of the supposed meteor that crashed the night before. An alien baby turning up on her door step and a meteor crashing, she didn't believe in consequences. "She's got to have a name, Sarah" Gita announced as she pushed open the cover to look in at the baby. "Sky" Sarah Jane answered unintentionally as she thought about the connection between the two events, being drawn back to earth by Clyde trying to explain the name to a rather unimpressed Gita. What had she expected her to call the baby? Leia, so they could get another branch of Star Wars jokes. Gita moved forward to tickle the child, sending her into a laughing fit once more, causing Gita's car alarm to start blaring loudly. Thankfully, it seemed this was enough to finally get the woman to leave them alone. Taking the car seat, she quickly gave it over to Clyde before explaining that she and Rani would go and investigate the meteor while Clyde would stay here with the newly named baby.

As she had expected, it wasn't difficult to Sarah Jane to slip both herself and Rani onto the crash site of the meteor. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't left the baby behind, even more so if whoever was looking for her was heading towards Bannerman Road. And of course, Clyde wasn't even picking up his mobile. Sarah Jane had to admit, she had almost broken several speeding laws as she pushed her foot down on the acceleration in a bid to get back to the house as soon as possible. Pulling into the driveway, a sudden sense of dread filled the woman as she abandoned the car in the middle of the driveway before stepping out and heading into the house once more, calling out for Clyde in the process. Heading up to the attic, she went on autopilot as she attempted to form a plan to get the baby back as Mr. Smith made his way through various CCTVs. It didn't take long, by Mr. Smith's standards before he had found the teenager and the baby, accompanied by a blonde haired woman. Grabbing her keys once more, Sarah Jane headed down the staircase two at a time and towards the car.

Call it a trick of the trade, but trespassing and entering into private property seemed to become a skill to Sarah Jane. Taking the back entrance, the woman jogged through the grey hallways of the power plant, her sonic lipstick in hand. "I won't let you harm this child" Sarah Jane announced, feeling the anger growing inside her towards the blonde woman. Clyde placed the car seat at her feet and she felt a sudden need to stand between it and the feisty blonde woman, even more so when a metal robot [referred to as the 'metal kind' by the other woman] made his presence known. Flicking the lid of her sonic lipstick, she glanced between the blonde woman and the metal kind, before pointing it towards the metal kind. It proved to be a good enough distraction to pick up the car seat and for Rani and Clyde to get out of the room, but not enough to get both herself and Sky out.**

Turning to face the blonde woman, she placed the car seat back down at her feet, standing in front of it as Miss Myers produced the royal purple toned portal. How could the woman see Sky as nothing more than a bomb? Who would ever use an innocent child to destroy and entire race? Never had she met someone so willing to sacrifice a child in such a way, and she had witnessed the creation of the Daleks and the destructions of worlds. "She's not a weapon" Sarah Jane exclaimed, forcing herself to place her hands over her ears in a bid to stop the screeching noise that penetrated across the room, which seemed to be thousand times worse than any of Sky's cries. As the room seemed to filled with coldness, Sky let out a shrilling cry as the voices only got louder. Until suddenly there was nothing. The portal seemed to stop with one final cry leaving Sky's lips, the voices and the marching of metal feet fell silent and the room was illuminated by a glowing red light. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light, Sarah Jane bent down in front of the car seat, moving to pull the unconscious infant out and into her awaiting arms. The sound of running footsteps heading down the empty corridor alerted Sarah Jane to the presence of her two younger companions. "Is she okay?" Rani came to a sudden stop in front of the pair, watching as Sarah Jane tightened her grip on the child as she creased her cheek worriedly. "All that energy had to go somewhere. Sky absorbed it all like a light rod" She admitted worriedly, suddenly wishing she could hear the child's cries once more, however annoying they had once been. As if on perfecting timing, the infant opened her eyes and let out a small mumble; a cross between a laugh and some non-understandable baby language [unless you were the Doctor of course]. Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, Sarah Jane moved to rest the infant against her shoulder. Never had she been so glad to hold a child in her arms.

It was at this stage that Miss Myers once more decided to make her presence known as she took a sudden step back. "I can feel it, the energy back lash has destroyed her genetic code. She's useless now" Heartless would hardly begin to describe what Sarah Jane thought of Miss Myers as the blonde haired woman spoke with such hatred and distain towards the innocent child. Allowing a weak smile grace her lips, Sarah Jane allowed the infant to distract her as the metal kind stepped forward, taking a tight hold of the fur-wearing woman. As though expecting what would happen next, Sarah Jane turned herself towards Clyde and Rani, shielding Sky from the dark purple glow that appeared, before Miss Myers let out a shrilling cry of her own only to disappear along with the metal kind..as though into thin air. Exhaling loudly, Sarah Jane glanced back down at the baby who seemed to find the whole event rather hilarious, or at least by her gentle giggling. "So Sky is...a normal baby now" Clyde wondered aloud, looking down at the infant whom he had affectionately nicknamed 'Sparky'. "She's been deactivated so to speak, but I'll get Mr. Smith to run a full medic scan" Sarah Jane revealed to the pair, spotting the confused looking worker from the corner of her eye. Deciding that she was both too tired, and more concerned about getting Sky out of the power plant, she allowed herself to shake her head before heading down the corridor with a rather content Sky resting in her arms.

Pulling into the driveway, there was nothing that Sarah Jane wanted to do more than curl up on the sofa with a good book and a glass of wine; though this situation would probably be replaced with finding something to content the no doubt starving infant. Deciding to leave the car seat in the car, Sarah Jane stepped out of the driver's seat and pushed back the driver's chair, moving to pick the infant up and out of her car seat. Waiting until both Rani and Clyde wee out, she locked the car and began to head towards the house. "Sarah! Sarah!" Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that Gita wouldn't be sticking her nose out of it anytime soon so she may as well learn to deal with it. "Gita. Haresh" Sarah Jane turned to smile at the couple, her expression becoming more gentle as she spotted the arrangement of pastel toned flowers in Gita's arms. "I was telling Haresh all about you fostering beautiful little baby Sky" Gita announced happily, allowing herself to fuss over the infant as she handed Rani over the flowers for Sarah Jane "Yes well, it was all rather sudden" Sarah Jane admitted, moving to fix Sky's ivory white baby hat as she glanced back up at Gita. "Isn't she just adorable, Sky Smith" The woman gushed to her husband before she smiled at her daughter. "Now, if you'll excuse us" Sarah Jane didn't wait for a response before she headed up the driveway towards her front door.

"I just want to have Mr. Smith check over you" Sarah Jane had never put herself down as the sort to talk to a baby as though they could reply, but she felt a sudden a sense of comfort. Was she really becoming soft? Sarah Jane pushed the wooden door of the attic shut with her back, looking up to discover a familiar looking red, blue and white toned bird perched upon a brushed gold stand. Tightening her grip of the baby, she turned her head towards her telescope as a man's broad voice filled the room. "Honestly, Miss Smith, how can you even see out of this?" The familiar man asked with a chuckle as he rouse from his seat and headed towards the pair. "How did you get in here?" She asked, concerned filling her voice as she swayed on her feet once more. "Oh, how well the child is fitting in here" The man announced happily, coming to stop before the bird's stand, folding his hands in front of him as he smirked at the woman knowingly. "You brought Sky here?" Sarah Jane inquired, now more confused than ever as she glanced down at the baby. Ever since being deactivated, the once fussy, attention seeking infant had been replaced with a much more content and generally quieter infant; not that Sarah Jane minded of course. "What a perfect name for a perfect child, young Sky" He kept his eyes on the child whom had seemed to stolen Sarah Jane's heart. Turning his attention to the bird, he gently patted his head before stepping towards Sarah Jane. "Consider us, caretakers of the universe. We put things in the right place, and sometimes a child needs to find a home, and I could find no home safer in all the universe for this child than yours" He admitted as a worried, concerned expression came to Sarah Jane's feature as she felt Sky's short fingers wrap themselves around her ring finger, much like she had earlier that morning, in a bid to comfort herself. "I'm assuming you're here to take her back" She could almost feel the sudden urge of sadness washing over her. Had she really become so attached to the child, and so suddenly? "Well, that depends on you" He admitted, causing Sarah Jane to give Sky's much smaller hand a gentle squeeze as she bit down on her lip for a short moment. "That answers my question. So, that's that then" Moving to put his arm out for the bird, both had disappeared before Sarah Jane could even react; leaving the woman perplexed in the middle of the attic.

"Well..I guess you're going to be sticking around for a while. Sky Smith" Sarah Jane couldn't help but let the gentle chuckle leave her lips as she headed out of the room. She never did turn down a chance to go shopping, and it seemed a trip to Mother Care and a good work out for her credit card was in order.

* * *

[A/N: Be kind, this is the first fanfiction I've published after years of RPing, and it's the first time I've ever took on the character of Sarah Jane, or anyone in the Who Universe. **I've shortened down the time period between when Sky turns into a 12 year old and her making her way back to Miss Myers after they escape, simply because the conversation that Sky and Sarah Jane have would be impossible to write. Please forgive how 'all over the place' this chapter is, I couldn't start this fanfiction without doing this episode, and of course, adapting it to fit my plot line. It will improve in the future, I promise! All review get a virtual cookie and a hug!]


	2. Chapter II

After one single, rather tiresome night, Sarah Jane suddenly remembered _why_ she had never had children herself. They were a handful...literally.

Arriving at the kitchen, Sarah Jane used her left hand to reach out to switch on the light, allowing it to illuminate the unusually cluttered kitchen. Several bottles had been abandoned on the worktop, various boxes of formula were stacked beside the kettle and a small mountain of shopping bags had been left abandoned at the kitchen table. One thing was for sure; Coffee was definitely in order. Bringing her steaming mug of coffee - white with no sugar - to her pale lips, Sarah Jane turned her head as she heard the front door open slowly and cautiously. "Sarah Jane" Her guest whispered, fearful that Sky may still be peacefully sleeping and didn't want to be responsible for sending the infant into another one of her infamous crying fits. "In here" Sarah Jane called, ushering Rani into the kitchen, deciding that Sky would probably be awake any minute anyway. "Would you like some tea?" She asked when the teenager arrived at the door and stepped inside. "Please. How's Sky?" Rani asked curiously as she sat herself down at the table and looked up at the older woman as she pottered around the room in search of the teabags. "A handful" Sarah Jane revealed with a sigh, causing Rani to chuckle softly as she took in her surroundings; the place was already filled with Sky's things, as if she had always been there - the very thought made Rani smile to herself.

As though she was aware that people were talking about her, a small cry echoed around the Victorian house. "Duty calls" Sarah Jane announced as sat the unused teabags down onto the work top before disappearing out of the door, her feet echoing through the house as she headed up towards the constant crying. Rani looked up suspiciously as she heard the front door creaking open cautiously, followed by the gentle patting of footsteps across the wooden floor. "I'm assuming Sparky is awake" Clyde announced as he appeared at the kitchen door, dropping himself down on the chair across from Rani at the bottom of the table. It seemed the nickname of 'Sparky' was going to stick around, at least as far as Clyde was concerned. "Who would have thought, Sherlock!" Rani rolled her eyes at Clyde's constant pointing out of the obvious. It was only now that Rani realized how different things would be. It wouldn't be just the three of them - or four when Luke was home - and Sarah Jane would have someone too constantly worry about. Not that she didn't have to worry about herself, Clyde and Luke, but they could take care of themselves whereas Sky was completely dependent on Sarah Jane - just like any other child would be of their parent.

"Good morning, Clyde" Appearing behind the young man, Sarah Jane made her presence known as she stepped into the room once more; a rather relaxed Sky resting in her arms, content to play with the ivory white bunny rabbit they had bought on their shopping trip the evening previous. "Sparky" Clyde beamed up at the child as he took in her strangely calm nature. Looking down from the arms of her protector, Sky's face brightened up some what, and her arms began to flap up and down. "She likes you; both of you actually" Sarah Jane took her own turn in stating the obvious as she sat herself down in the chair at the side of the walnut table. The infant looked thrilled and overjoyed to see the two familiar guests at the kitchen table. Babies always did react well to familiar faces. Rani leaned forward across the table to take the infant's small porcelain like hand. "Sky is just adorable" Clyde rolled his eyes at his friend's statement, girls always did get a little 'gushy' whenever it came to babies.

The kettle whistled defiantly, demanding attention from the occupies of the kitchen. "I'll get it" Clyde cut in as he stood up and headed towards the continued whistling of the kettle. Busying himself with finding the necessary mugs and other pieces of china, a sudden thought - or person rather - entered Clyde's mind, and he suddenly wondered why it had taken it so long too. Luke. How would he react to the newest addiction to his unique family; and even more so, another technically alien child? Would he be overjoyed, ecstatic at the chance of being a 'big brother' - something Clyde himself had always wanted - or would he become insecure and apprehensive about his role as Sarah Jane's son, now that he was no longer an only child? Luke was hard to read, even Sarah Jane would admit that, so it would be a waiting game to see how he reacts to the newest addiction. He wondered if Luke even knew that he had a sister.

"Sarah Jane" Clyde began as he poured a single teaspoon of white sugar into his milky tea, stirring it silently as he contemplation how he was going to put his next statement. "Does Luke know yet?" While the question was open ended, it didn't take a genius to figure out what - or rather who - the topic was. Turning around to face the women who had become a mother figure in his life, Clyde could see the anxious expression on her face; he had always been able to read her like an open book. It seemed she share his thoughts on Luke's reactions to his sister. "No" Sarah Jane admitted, attempting to distract herself by readjusting the cotton hat on her daughter's delicate head. "He's coming home this weekend, isn't he?" Clyde coaxed, heading back towards the table with a steaming mug of freshly poured tea in each hand. Nodding her head slowly, Sarah Jane drew her eyes away from the baby and towards the teenager on her right hand side. "I thought it would be better to tell him in person" She revealed, having been fearful that Luke would remain at Oxford as oppose to coming home for the weekend when faced with the unexpected news. "One night wasn't going to make much of a difference" The elder woman mused, at least that was what she had been telling herself. Rani pipped up then, quickly catching on to what Clyde was trying to do. She herself had almost forgotten about Luke, even forgetting that he was coming home that day for the weekend. Now, when faced with the issue, she could sense exactly why Sarah Jane hadn't told Luke the night before, during her usual nightly phone call with the intelligent teenager. "He'll be fine, Sarah Jane" Rani concluded, receiving only a warm, but weak, smile in return.

When the car engine came to a stop at the top of the driveway, Sarah Jane felt as thought her heart was in her stomach. Clyde and Rani had decided to remain at the house until Luke arrived, at least to ease Sarah Jane's worries - and their own - about Luke's reaction to Sky. Leaving the sleeping Sky in the living room with both Clyde and Rani, Sarah Jane headed towards the threshold of her victorian home; just like she did every other time her treasured son visited home. Opening the front door, leaving it ajar behind her, she caught sight of her son hulling his overpacked duffle bag - no doubt filled with washing for her to do - out of the back of the yellow vintage car, and over his shoulder. "Mum!" Luke exclaimed as he slammed the door shut behind him and jogged up the driveway to embrace his mother in a tight hug. Her hug wasn't as comforting as usual, and the young man could almost feel the anxiety washing over his mother like waves. "Is something wrong?" He questioned as he held his mother at arms length for a moment. "I have something to tell you..." His mother began, sighing to herself as she looked up into her son's troubled eyes. Gentle whimpers and cries filled the air, cutting the woman off mid-sentence. So much for telling him first... "Was that what I think it is?" Luke thought aloud as he sidestepped around his mother and made his way into his former home, following the constant small cries.

Arriving at the door of the well kept living room, Luke's duffle bag dropped to the floor with a loud 'thud' at the sight that greeted him. Clyde - in a desperate bid to settle the crying infant - had placed a crimson colored sock on his hand and was attempting to use it as a puppet to entertain the girl. While Rani was jumping the crying infant up and down in her arms, hoping her sobs wouldn't be heard by the returning visitor, at least until Sarah Jane got a chance to explain everything for him. It seemed they were having no such luck. "Let me guess, this is what you wanted too explain to me" Luke foretold as he turned to face his mother as the woman entered the tense room. "Let me explain" Sarah Jane insisted before catching sight of the desperate looking Rani. Stepping around Luke, she moved towards Rani and relieved her of the crying infant before picking up the plush bunny from the table and resting it beside the baby in her arms as Sky quickly calmed herself and her sobs eventually turned into gentle whimpers. Sitting himself down onto the coffee toned leather sofa, Luke folded his hands as he looked up at his mother for an explanation on why there was a baby girl in her living room.

"I found her on my doorstep the night before last, and at the same time, a meteor crashed not far from here" Sarah Jane confessed as she lowered herself down onto the single seater across from her son, careful not to disturb the sleeping infant in her arms. Once in a comfortable position - and confident that Sky wasn't about to cry - she continued her story. "Sky would cry and all the light bulbs would blow. It turned out that she had been created by a woman named 'Miss Myers' to be used as a weapon against what was called the 'Metal Kind'" Sarah Jane couldn't stop herself from drawing the similarities between her adopted son and daughter; both created as weapons by aliens, both coming to her by a stroke of luck and both coming under her care as her child. "The woman managed to get Sky and took her to the power planet, and it turned out the meteor had been one of the metal kind arriving on earth. Whenever Sky came into contact with the metal kind, the energy back lash destroyed her genetic coding, she's more or less a normal child" They couldn't be one hundred percent sure of that, even with Mr. Smith's assistance, but Sarah Jane was not taking her adoptive daughter anywhere near U.N.I.T, where she would no doubt become some sort of test subject or experiment. "She isn't very different from me then" Luke judged as he stood up from his seat after several moments of silence before heading over to his mother and newly adopted sister. It seemed mother and son - even when not biologically related - had thought alike. "I guess I'll have to get used to a baby in the house" He concluded before picking Sky up from his mother's arms, making sure to take the bunny with him.

Everything would be okay. Sarah Jane was confident of that now. Somehow, they would find a way - the five of them - to balance everything. Turning to look out the window, the woman could have sworn she had heard the faint familiar wheezing and groaning that the TARDIS made during landing. Thought it was faint, almost impossible to hear to an untrained ear. Shaking her head, the sound disappeared almost as quickly as it came. Putting the noise down to simple sleep deprivation, Sarah Jane returned her attention to her unique family unit.

* * *

[A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter, and was necessary in order to include 'The Curse of Clyde Langer' into this fanfiction. I also apologize for the serious delay in posting this chapter, my macbook has been playing up, and I had several exams earlier this month. Updates should become a little more regular now. As per usual, reviews are loved - and you might even get a cookie for reviewing]


End file.
